Winter Starry Night Festival
by GreenDrop
Summary: Rachel wants to ask Rod to go with her to Winter Starry Night..but Rod has someone else in mind. RachelxRod Rated M for future lemons!
1. Rod is an Idiot

It was the day before Winter Starry Night Festival, Rachel and Rod were by the waterfall.

"Hey Rod.." Rachel said. Rachel was planning asking Rod to go with her.

"Huh?" he asked.

What if he says no?

she thought. _What if he says yes and we have a good time._ she thought blushing.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her face.

She looked at him. "Uh yeah." she said.

"Ha ha." Rod laughed.

"Uh..do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked blushing and looking at him, she smiled.

Rod paused for a moment, "Tomorrow is Winter Starry Night Festival right?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. _He understood what I was saying!_ she thought.

"Yes! How could I forget? I've been planning this out! Hey, you know Tina right? She's the Newspaper Carrier." he said.

Rachel nodded.

"I've been wondering..do you think she likes me?" he asked.

He didn't get it!

she thought.

"I..I think..but.." she trailed off.

"Yes! Then I can ask her!" he said.

"Wait but-" she cut off.

"I gotta see you later! Tell me later!" he said. "Talk to you later!" he shouted before running off.

Rachel sat down. She crossed her legs and put her hand on her cheek. I guess she'll be alone for this year too. Just like last year. And the year before that.

xXxXx

It was the next day. Winter Starry Night Festival. Rachel sat in her house looking out her window, she dragged her chair from the table to the window. She looked outside. Snow was falling. She hoped this year she could see the stars with someone. Someone special. Like Rod. Her best friend.

I love you. She thought she would say. She guesses not. She leaned back and went on her bed. It was about one in the afternoon. Rachel walked out of her farm. She saw a few people walking around, Toni and his mother, and Emma walking over to Hana's house holding a basket of vegetables.

She walked to the forest, walking to the lake. She jumped through the rocks that led to the Harvest Sprites. She smiled as she hit one of trunks and heard it made a noise.

xXxXx

It was about six. Rachel had spent most of her afternoon in the forest. She walked back her farm and lay on her bed.

xXxXx

"Hee hee thanks for inviting me!" Tina smiled as Rod set up a little picnic by the waterfall.

"Thanks for coming!" he smiled.

He settled on the picnic he set up, patting next to him for her to sit down. She giggled, sitting next to him. "The air around here is so refreshing!" Tina said taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Yeah." Rod leaned back a little, putting his hands behind him. "Wow, I can't wait for it to get dark." he said.

"Yeah.." she said.

"I'm happy you said yes." he said.

"I'm surprised you asked me." she said,

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well I talked to Rachel a few days ago and she said she was going to ask you. She said she was going to ask you yesterday but I guess she didn't get the chance to." she said. "I wonder what she's doing tonight.." she said.

"Huh? I was with her yesterday she didn't ask me." he said getting up. He thought for a moment.

-flashback-

"I..I think..but.." she trailed off.

"Yes! Then I can ask her!" he said.

"Wait but-" she cut off.

"I gotta see you later! Tell me later!" he said. "Talk to you later!" he shouted before running off.

He slapped himself in the forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Tina asked looking at a flower she found on the ground.

"I totally ignored her yesterday.." he said.

"Eh?" Tina looked up from the flower. "Well that explains a lot.." she said.

"Ugh she must be so mad.." he said.

"Hey you know, you can ask her. I really don't mind. Besides, I really don't mind, you wouldn't want your friend to be alone." she said.

"Huh? But.." he said.

"Nah, just go!" she said.

Rod thanked her, cleaned up, leaving her waving and smiling as he ran off.

"Now I can bother Neil.." Tina clapped her hands together before walking off.

xXxXx

Dang..why would she ask me? Wouldn't she ask Allen? Neil? Soseki?

he thought. He remembered yesterday her face turning red. Was she blushing? He blushed. The thought of her having feelings for him like that made him feel happy. And a little attracted to her.

He was running around the corner. He ran into his farm. He knocked on her door. Straightening his shirt, and looked at the door. The door opened. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. Her soft warm lips, and her shaking body. She pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Why?" she asked. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and looked at the dry tears.

"I'm sorry." he said, and kissed her again, she stepped backwards, and closed the door behind him.

xXxXx

**I might continue this. Lemons in the next one! **


	2. Let's see the stars

She looked at him with her small blue eyes, her lower lip quivered. "Uh.." she looked at him. He smiled. She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt, soft to touch, and a long pants that covered her feet.

"Sorry to barge in on you this late. But to make it up to you would you like to watch the stars with me?" he asked. He held out a hand. She took it.

He pulled her outside and asked if it was ok if they watched the stars from her field. "Yes." she answered looking down. They sat on the field, a clear grassy space that had a good view of the sky.

"Look!" he said pointing to a star.

"That's so pretty!" she said. It took about one hour pointing to stars for it to get boring. Rachel rubbed her eyes. She yawned.

"Hey." Rod said still looking at the sky.

"Yeah?" she asked, tired.

"Why would you want to spend Starry Night Festival with me? I just came this year. You could have asked Neil or Allen. Or even Soseki." he said. He said it pretty awkwardly, and he was almost scared to ask, he was scared to hear her answer.

"Oh um. Neil is kind of mean. Allen is kind of perverted..trust me I know. And Soseki..is a old man that scares me." she said.

"Oh. Well that explains a lot. But why would you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No..I didn't mean it that way!" he explained.

"Oh. Sorry. Even though I only met you this year I really wanted to spend time with you." she said.

"You could have just asked. I would have loved to spend time with you!" he said. He blushed. She wanted to spend time with him.

"Just. This time. Tonight. It's supposed to be special." she blushed.

"How so?"

"It's just..just Tina said..and her first time.." she blushed.

"Uh.." Rod understood what she was saying, he understood what she wanted. "Let's go inside. Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

He plopped himself on her bed. "Now. Do what you want. To me. Let's see the stars tonight." he said licking his lips.

xXxXx

**Hi! This part is where you use your imagination! To finish the story. I hope you liked it! Sorry I had some mistakes, but I always imagined Rod to be one of those clueless boys. And once you get him in the mood he gets in the mood. :)**


End file.
